The Medical Center of Delaware (MCD) CCOP Program has been organized to facilitate participation by community physicians in the Delaware region in CALGB, NSABP & CCG clinical trials. The CCOP will utilize the comprehensive diagnostic and therapeutic facilities of the MCD and its affiliated hospitals. The participating oncologists and hematologists who utilize these institutions have expertise in all modalities of cancer care. The MCD has long standing relationships with its research bases and has participated in patient accrual since 1966. The MCD CCOP has an extensive catchment area which includes all Delaware and portions of Cecil County, MD, Salem County, NJ and Chester, Montgomery, and Delaware Counties in PA. This represents a patient population base in excess of 1.5 million with very large protocol entry potential. The specific aim of this grant request is to continue our CCOP so that we can maintain state- of-the-art cancer care in our community with a strong commitment to cancer control research. Our accrual has continued to increase over the last 3 years of CCOPIII, compared to 1986 (pre-CCOP). With grant funding we anticipate this to continue with even greater increases in cancer control activities. This CCOP has shown growth in both treatment and cancer control research accrual, and expects substantial growth through its new affiliations and participation in both the BCPT and PCPT can control studies. We will continue our commitment to scientific protocol development as shown by our membership and participation in Core Committees of CALGB, NSABP and CCG. The CCOP administration will consist of the principal investigators, project coordinators, and data managers. This administration will distribute data to participating investigators as well as maintain and monitor quality control. Patient information is forwarded from the individual practices to the CCOP main office where flow sheets are completed and sent to the research bases for appropriate data analysis and statistical support. Data distribution and attendance at the semiannual research base meetings will be used as mechanisms for further education, allowing dissemination of protocol information and research concepts. The overall impact of this grant will be to assure continuation and stimulate expansion of CCOP activities at the MCD and its affiliates. This mechanism will also allow for participation in cancer control research throughout the region.